My Hero
by IdrianWatzon
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata had never gotten in trouble before. But when she's told to spend the afternoon with Naruto, maybe she's had second thoughts.


**My Hero**

Hyuuga Hinata was a small girl without much confidence. She was quiet, calm, and very much nervous when the attention was directed her way. She was cute, but her confidence level was a zero. And she was never noticed except by bored children with wandering eyes.

It was the middle of class. Iruka-sensei was teaching new hand signals. A new type of transformation jutsu, one where you transform yourself, not an object in front of you. He was trying to keep hold of each child's attention, but it wasn't going so well. Half the class was nearly asleep, with only a quarter actually paying attention. Hinata wasn't one of them.

Her attention was fixed upon a yellow-haired boy sitting two rows ahead of her. He was practically snoring, cheek rested against his laid out arms. In Hinata's eyes, he was absolutely adorable.

But only in Hinata's eyes. Nobody else noticed him, and if they did, it was out of disgust. It had led to her always wondering why everybody hated the boy so much. He was a troublemaker, but he was sweet.

Hinata tapped her index fingers together slowly. It was a habit she had grown into that happened whenever she was nervous or under pressure. Nobody knew when it started, but it seemed to have always been there.

Iruka suddenly threw a large chunk of chalk at the sleeping boy, causing the kid to jump up and twist his head in multiple directions frantically. His bright blue eyes landed on the teacher, and a loud groan came out of his mouth.

"What'd you do that for, Iruka-sensei?" He demanded.

"Naruto, what have I told you about sleeping in class?" Came the stern reply.

The boy, Naruto, gulped in return, "You're evil..." And he plopped himself back into his seat.

"Just for that, Naruto, you can stay after class and clean each and every desk."

The boy groaned angrily, "Why you gotta pick on me?"

"You're the one sleeping in class."

"Hmph..." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. Iruka soon went back to teaching, and suddenly Hinata found herself watching the yellow-haired boy. He had a simple white t-shirt on with orange shorts. From what Hinata had noticed, the boy's favorite color seemed to be orange, for she never saw him without an orange-colored piece of clothing on.

Suddenly Hinata felt her pale eyes close and she drifted into a quiet slumber. She didn't mean to, and when Iruka called out her name, she jerked awake and stood in embarrassment.

"Y-yes, Iruka-sensei...?" She stumbled over her words, feeling her cheeks go red.

"Hinata, now you're falling asleep? This isn't like you."

"I-I'm sorry, sir..." Hinata gulped and tapped her fingers quickly.

Iruka sighed loudly and shut his eyes a moment. Upon opening them again, he looked up at the tiny girl sternly, "Hinata, you will stay with Naruto after class to help clean."

The girl's pale eyes widened and she felt her face grow hotter, "Y-yes, sir..."

And as class drew to an end, Hinata grew nervous and a little scared. When the bell rang to signal the end, and the students rushed to leave, Hinata stumbled down the stairs and over to Iruka's desk at the side of the large room.

"I-Iruka-sensei?"

The teacher looked up, "Yes, Hinata?"

"U-um... C-could you p-please tell my f-father that I'll be l-late...?" She stuttered, fingers tapping as she spoke.

"Of course, Hinata." Iruka smiled a little sadly, "And next time, please try not to fall asleep. I know it's a boring class right now, but it's important for your... education."

"Yes, sir..."

"I have to leave now, so could you be sure that you and Naruto clean up all the way before you leave. I'll be back within the hour in case you're still here, but just in case..."

Hinata nodded, "Y-yes, sir."

It was then that Naruto's groaning voice sounded beside her, causing Hinata to jump, startled

"You're leaving?" He moaned out, "No fair."

"Suck it up, kid." Iruka grinned, "It's your fault, anyway."

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, a large frown on his face, "I didn't even do anything this time."

"You fell asleep."

"Pah." Naruto stuck out his tongue, "You suck."

"Naruto, you're eight, don't say things like that." Iruka ruffled Naruto's yellow hair and headed for the door, "You two have an hour to clean up. See you if you're still here." And he left, causing Hinata to turn redder than a tomato and bow her head in embarrassment.

"Um... N-Naruto-kun..." She gulped nervously, "W-what d-do you w-want t-to do?"

"Huh?" Naruto blankly said, "Do?"

"C-clean..."

Realization dawned on his face, "Oh." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I'll... Uh... Pick up the floor!"

"O-okay..."

"And you can clean the desks!"

Hinata blinked, "O-okay..."

Naruto grinned, grabbed her hand, and pulled her across the room to the rags and brooms. Hinata blushed furiously as they walked. She'd never really held someone's hand before...

When Hinata had grabbed a rag and dampened it, she climbed up to the top desk and began wiping it down. Naruto soon ran up and began brushing any trash into a pan with his broom. They worked silently for a few moments before Naruto began to speak, his voice loud so she'd have to listen. Not that she wouldn't listen to him.

Hinata felt nervous when she had to talk, so she liked listening to others instead. And since it was Naruto speaking to her, she paid careful attention.

"Hey, you know my name, but I don't know yours." Naruto remarked, causing Hinata to stop wiping.

"O-oh... I-it's Hinata."

"Hinata... chan...?" Naruto asked slowly. She blushed, but nodded, "Why are you so red? Are you sick?"

Hinata felt herself go redder, but shook her head, "N-no. I'm n-not sick..."

He grinned, "Okay!"

Hinata continued wiping the desks, and soon they had traveled down to the halfway point.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, let's take a break! Iruka-sensei can't punish us for that." And after he said this, Naruto dropped the broom and sat himself on an already cleaned desk. Hinata gulped nervously.

"Oi, Hinata-chan, aren't you gonna sit?" Naruto asked loudly.

She bit her lip, tapped her fingers, and sat on the desk beside him. He grinned at her, his teeth showing, cheeks puffed out, eyes squinting. Hinata blushed.

"Hinata-chan, what'cha wanna be when you grow up?" Naruto suddenly asked. Hinata glanced at him shyly.

"I... I don't know y-yet..."

"Really? Well, I do! I wanna become Hokage! Then I can become a hero like the fourth!" He pumped out his fist, "Then I'll be everybody's hero!"

Hinata smiled at him lightly. It was then that Iruka came back into the room. He frowned up at the two 'chatting' students of his, "What do you two think you're doing?"

"We're takin' a break. Or is that bad too?" Naruto stated back.

Iruka chuckled to himself, "Fine, fine. How about you both finish up and head home. Hinata, I contacted your father and told him you were staying late to help me out."

"T-thank you, sensei..." Hinata bowed her head. She hopped off the desk and began to wipe the rest of the desks. Naruto started his sweeping again. After a few minutes of silence, Iruka waved at the two of them.

"I'll be leaving, so I hope you both will finish your cleaning." He smiled and left the classroom. Naruto sighed and hurried to finish his sweeping. Hinata had just a few desks left now.

"Hinata-chan, why are your eyes purple?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Um... I... I think I-it runs in m-my family." She replied.

"Oh..."

After what seemed like forever, the jobs were done and the two children put the supplies away. Naruto put his hands behind his head as they walked out of the room and down towards the doors leading outside of the school. They reached the school grounds and Hinata tapped her index fingers together, her eyes darting about nervously, occasionally landing on Naruto.

After what seemed like forever, she opened her mouth slowly.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

He glanced at her, "Yeah, Hinata-chan?"

"Y-you're already m-my hero..."

His eyes widened in slight confusion before he realized what she meant and smiled at her warmly, "Thanks."

And he proceeded to pull her into a tight hug that Hinata nearly fainted from. When Naruto let go, he started in a different direction than she would head, waving at her as he ran off, "Bye, Hinata-chan!"

When he was gone from sight, Hinata clasped her hands in front of her slowly, "Bye, Naruto-kun..."


End file.
